Citizenship Timeline
For information on changing your alignment by Betrayal, see the Betrayal Timeline In EverQuest II, as in most cases in real life, you cannot be a citizen of more than one city. There are, however, ways to change your citizenship by moving to a city of the same alignment or renounce citizenship in the city you currently belong and move to another city of an opposing alignment. Cities and their alignments are as follows: Good Cities Evil Cities Neutral Cities Qeynos Kelethin New Halas Freeport Neriak, City of Hate Gorowyn Maj'Dul* * It is easy to switch citizenship between cities of the same alignment. This is not a betrayal, so don't betray your old city. Just follow the instructions on this page to switch citizenship. * Maj'dul doesn't require betrayal. See the last section on this page to become a resident. * To switch to a city of the opposing alignment, you must first betray your current city. After you have betrayed, you must end your exile. __TOC__ =Earning Your Citizenship= This section describes how to earn citizenship with a city after you are already tolerated by the city. You can do these quests without having to betray your current citizenship if and only if you live in a city with the same alignment to which you wish to move. You must be level 10 to start these quests. Becoming a Citizen of New Halas This option is available to citizens of Kelethin and Qeynos, and to Exiles who have earned acceptance with Qeynos or Kelethin: *For citizens of Qeynos speak to inside the Guild Registrar in Qeynos Harbor at *For Kelethin citizens see on the Green Knoll in Kelethin The quest you receive to facilitate your move is Moving to New Halas, asking you to find Ambassador Brynhilde Maersdottr in New Halas at . Keep in mind the following if you choose to complete this quest: *Penalty: You lose your existing Call of Kelethin, Call of Qeynos or Call of Haven ability. *Reward: You gain the Call of New Halas ability. Becoming a Citizen of Qeynos This option is available to citizens of Kelethin, New Halas, and to Exiles who have earned acceptance with Qeynos. Begin your move by speaking to Duryo Valstath in the Coldwind Crier in Qeynos Harbor. The quest line includes: #The Fulfillment of Dreams #Her Gates #Her People #Her Cleanliness Keep in mind the following if you choose to complete this quest line: :*Penalty: You lose your existing Call of Kelethin, Call to New Halas or Call of Haven ability :*Reward: You gain the Call of Qeynos ability Becoming a Citizen of Kelethin This option is available to citizens of New Halas andQeynos, as well as to Exiles who have earned acceptance with Kelethin and Qeynos. For citizens of Qeynos speak to inside the Guild Registrar in Qeynos Harbor at . in Kelethin at 456.36-88.94-226.57 # (20) ## (10) - Fae language quest #Raise your City of Kelethin Faction by performing the following repeatable quests from the Kelethin Timeline: #* (20) #* (20) #* (20) #* (20) #* (20) # (20) - offered once your City of Kelethin Faction is at least Amiable (10,000 or better) :*Penalty: You lose your existing Call of Qeynos or Call of Haven ability :*Reward: You gain the Call of Kelethin ability Becoming a Citizen of Freeport This option is available to citizens of Gorowyn or Neriak, City of Hate, and to Exiles who have earned acceptance with Freeport. If you are coming from another city (Gorowyn or Neriak) you must speak with your city's Ambassador. # - from in East Freeport at . # - from in East Freeport at . # :*Penalty: You lose the Call of Neriak, Call of Gorowyn or Call of Haven ability :*Reward: You gain the Call of the Overlord ability Becoming a Citizen of Gorowyn This option is available to citizens of Freeport. All characters who want to move to Gorowyn must earn their Freeport citizenship first. in at # Speak to Ambassador Zrelach in West Freeport. (Note: the "Gorowyn Citizenship" quest he gives you is set to your character's current level.) # Show Ambassador Godwin, in the city of Gorowyn, the papers given to you by Zrelach above. :* Take the carpet to Sinking Sands then to Timorous Deep. (Gorowyn) :*Penalty: You lose the Call of the Overlord ability :*Reward: You gain the Call of Gorowyn ability Becoming a Citizen of Neriak, City of Hate This option is available to citizens of Freeport or Gorowyn, and to Exiles who have earned acceptance with Neriak. For an evil citizen to change their citizenship to Neriak, they must first speak with their home city Ambassadors to receive the Neriak citizenship quest. This is either Ambassador Brutus at (-79, -37, -4) in East Freeport or Ambassador Zelzekla at (2755, 86, 1269) in Gorowyn. # - from at in Neriak, City of Hate # - from at # # :*Penalty: You lose the Call of the Overlord ability :*Reward: You gain the Call of Neriak ability =Becoming a Resident of Maj'Dul= You cannot actually betray to Maj'Dul, but you can live there, if you like. You'll retain your old citizenship, and you can move your house between the two cities whenever you feel like it. You have to earn access to one of the three Courts in Maj'Dul so that you can buy a Maj'Dul Residency License. The license is required to purchase a home there. Completing Becoming a Resident of Ro will earn you an extra ability, Call of Ro. You do not have to live there to get Call of Ro, but it is a good idea to have it if you intend to live there. #Do the quests in one of the Faction Quests series of the Sinking Sands Timeline to gain faction with one of the 3 Courts. #Continue with Faction Quests in the Maj'Dul Timeline until you have sufficient faction to gain entrance to a Court. #Complete your residency by completing the following steps: #*The quest will earn you the Call of Ro ability. #*Purchase a Maj'Dul Residency License in your Court if you wish to buy a house in Maj'Dul. Category:Cities